Decepticons
The Decepticons (ディセプティコン, Diseputikon) of the future are descendants of the [http://transformersgreatwar.wikia.com/wiki/Decepticons Decepticons] of the [http://transformersgreatwar.wikia.com/wiki/Great_War Great War]. They were conceived primarily as an air force, and most official Decepticons have a uniform shade of purple in their design. However, the Decepticons suffered a defeat in the Great War several millennia before the series, and so most of the Decepticon forces are spread across the Galaxy. Because a Decepticon is, Mostly equally matched with an Autobot, they were defeated due to the Autobots use of the space bridges and possession of the AllSpark. Due to this, most of the Decepticons plans during the series revolve around gaining control of these artifacts. A special feature of the Decepticons in this series is that for the first half of it, rarely show up as antagonists. Human crooks take the Decepticons place as the antagonists of most episodes. Though the Decepticons are in some ways equals with the Autobots, no mention is made of any specific hierarchy, besides Megatron being at its top. The Decepticon ranks also "include" many bounty hunters, war-profiteers, and Autobot traitors. Physiology Decepticons retained many similarities to their Decepticon ancestors, and the Protoforms the Autobots have mined out have underwent the Great Upgrade basically took on smaller, human-sized, newer versions of the bodies from the original Decepticons. History Around 1 billion years ago, the Destrons emerged as a new faction on the Protectobot governed Cybertron. Led by Devron, the Third Cybertronian War was fought between the Destrons and the Protectobots (who were led by the new leader Nova Magnus). The Destrons emerged victorious, though many Cybertronian records were forever lost due to the Great Purge. The Decepticons came to prominence as a sub-faction of the Destrons around 70 million years ago. They advocated the use of the AllSpark to bring Cybertron itself to life, that it might serve as a cosmic juggernaut that would allow the Transformers to return to the era of expansion and colonization of other worlds they had enjoyed nearly 700 million years beforehand. When an individual named [http://transformersgreatwar.wikia.com/wiki/Megatron Megatron] became a Decepticon Leader, tensions finally exploded, and the Autobots and Decepticons went to [http://transformersgreatwar.wikia.com/wiki/Great_War war] for possession of the AllSpark. Syposis Since the [http://transformersgreatwar.wikia.com/wiki/Great_War humiliating defeat] of thier [http://transformersgreatwar.wikia.com/wiki/Decepticons ancestors], the Decepticons dispersed, and, according to Ultra Magnus, the only sight of them would be an occasional scout ship. In fact, they had been missing for so long, Optimus Prime believed a Decepticon presence was a thing of the past. This was quickly reassessed upon encountering Megatron's crew Known Decepticons *Megatron *Shockwave *Blitzwing *Lugnut *Soundwave **Laserbeak **Ratbat **Sunder **Wingthing *Knock Out *Hardfist *Cryotek (Formerly a Decepticon leader before Megatron overthrowen him and was arrested) *Skystalker *Buzzbomb *Backslash (Killed by a bomb set by Starscream) *Lockdown (Actually a rouge bounty hunter) *Blackarachnia (Former Elite Guard trainee, Elita-1) *Waspinator (Techno-organic clone of Wasp) *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Skywarp **Slipstream **Sunstorm **Dirge **Thrust **Ramjet *Warrior Seekers **Skyquake **Dreadwing *Starscream clones **Clone 3370318 **Clone 2716057 *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper **Bonecrusher **Long Haul **Hightower **Rampage *Swindle *Stunticons **Motormaster **Breakdown **Dead End **Wildrider **Dragstrip *Team Chaar **Strika **Blackout **Cyclonus **Oil Slick **Spittor *Straxus *Magnificus *Mindwipe *Sky-Byte *Flip Sides *Sideways *Barricade Predacons Razorclaw Rampage Headstrong Tantrum Divebomb Terrorcons Hun-Gur Sinnertwin Rippersnapper Blot Cutterthroat Category:Transformers Category:Decepticons Category:Factions Category:Villains